<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711809">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1'>MovingOn1 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is still recovering from being raped Svetlana. Mandy is more aware of it this than in the show-because I really didn't like how they brushed that moment/situation under the rug. Ian is distraught, and Lip wants to beat up Terry.  Basically more of Mickey's POV regarding the wedding situation, and after the wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I've been using Shameless to help me get over my funk-which is almost gone. But I really didn't like how little they showed of Mickey's POV during the whole marriage situation, and the fact that he was *raped* at gun point and then it was barely talked about? I normally love how this show handles things, but this time, I was disappointed.  I know Mickey is not a main character, but you should still show more ptsd moments if you were going to go THAT extreme </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Mickey was half conscience when Mandy got home. She stared at her naked brother, draped on the couch-blood on him.</p><p>"Jesus Christ!" She cried out "Mickey? What the fuck?" </p><p>Mickey just groaned, and Mandy hurried to get a wet paper towel. She bit her lip when she saw the gashing wound.</p><p>"We should take you to the hospital," she urged, and he jerked at her touch.</p><p>"No," he grunted. "Just a pistol wippin' from the old man. Had them a thousand times before."</p><p>Tears brimmed her eyes as she cleaned her brothers wounds, and dressed him. She paused, and her hands trembled.</p><p>"Is there...anything you're not telling me?" She pressed on, gently. Mickey's face was stoic-based on years of experience. He turned from her. she let tears roll down her cheeks as she helped him to his bed.</p><p>"Ian," Mickey mumbled, as she wrapped a blanket over him. She froze.</p><p>"What about Ian?" She asked, desperate, but Mickey had already passed out.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>In his dreams Ian was looking at him. There was a look of disgust in Ian's eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How could you fuck her like that? You fucking pussy!" Ian shouted at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mickey stared at Sevtlana, who's eyes were deadpanned-matching his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Ian!: I'm so sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You make me sick," Ian hissed</em>
</p><p>He woke shouting, and Mandy rushed over to him. She had been watching over him, as he slept.</p><p>"What's going on, Mickey?" She demanded, and he rolled back to the other side. "Why do you keep on saying Ian's name?"</p><p>Confused she grabbed her phone to call her best friend</p>
<hr/><p>Ian sat on his bed, with a frozen bag over his eyes. Tears cascaded down his face when his phone buzzed. It was Mandy</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is wrong with Mickey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is he beaten up like this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is he saying your name over, and over?</em>
</p><p>The last one was like a punch in the gut for Ian. He closed his phone, and curled into a fetus position. He kept on seeing Terry hitting Mickey with the pistol, over and over.</p><p>"I'm so fucking sorry, Mickey," he gasped out. "So fucking sorry."</p><p>He was unaware of Lip watching him in the doorway as he cried himself to sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lip was standing over Ian when Ian first woke.</p><p>"What the hell?" Ian jolted, looking shocked.</p><p>"I should say the same to you," Lip snapped. "How the fuck did you get that shiner?"</p><p>Ian stiffened, and feebly attempted an excuse.</p><p>"At ROTC."</p><p>"Bullshit." Lip was straightforward, and simple. "Now, <em>where </em>did you get that fucking shiner?"</p><p>Ian swallowed, and Terry's face flashed in front of him.</p><p>"Terry Milkovich caught me and Mickey," he mumbled.</p><p>Lip's mouth hung open-clearly shell shocked.</p><p>"What? When the fuck was this?"</p><p>"Last night," Ian sighed, and swallowed." He...uh forced Mickey to fuck a woman. And made me...uh, watch."</p><p>Lip's face darkened, and he started to shake out of rage.</p><p>"I'm gonna fucking <em>kill </em>Terry Milkovich," he hissed. He was about to storm out, when Ian grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"No, Lip, please don't. I don't...I don't want Mickey to get into anymore trouble than he already is."</p><p>Lip was shaking his head.</p><p>"I ought to call the police..."</p><p>"Terry will find a way to get Mickey arrested," Ian sighed, totally depleted. "You should know that by now. Terry Milkovich always wins."</p><p>Lip took deep breaths.</p><p>"That shouldn't fucking be a thing in this world. Terry Milkovich's homophobick ass winning <em>anything</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, well life's not fair-is it?" Ian snapped, his face hardening. He laid back on his bed, and curled into a fetal position. "Please, just go the fuck away, okay?"</p><p>Lip shook his head.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, buddy." And he sat as Ian closed his eyes to sleep away the nightmare. While Lip vowed to do what it took to get revenge on Terry Milkovich</p>
<hr/><p>Mandy was processing what Mickey had said to her.</p><p>That their dad caught her best friend, and brother, screwing.</p><p>Her brother was gay, in a homophobic family</p><p>Ian was screwing her brother,.</p><p>Tears ran down her face for not seeing it sooner.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Mickey, I'm so fucking sorry I didn't figure this out earlier," she whispered.</p><p>Mickey shrugged, listless in his bed </p><p>"I'm pretty good at hidin' things," he admitted. Mandy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Still...you should...have been able to confide in me. I'm fucking <em>sorry </em>you didn't think you could."</p><p>Mickey shuddered at the warmth of her voice. Something almost foreign to him experiencing in that household.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Mandy draped her arms around Mickey, and held him tightly.</p><p>"What can I do?" She whispered, desperation in her.</p><p>Mickey closed his eyes.</p><p>"I don't know if there's much you <em>can </em>do."</p><p>Mandy swallowed.</p><p>"I'm here for you," she told him,. "That much I can do. Promise not to leave you. To protect you, when I can."</p><p>Mickey's eyes closed, and a tear escaped from them.</p><p>"I don't fucking deserve you as a sister," he whispered-exhausted from the pain. Both physically and mental. "But...thanks."</p><p>"That's what sisters are for, dumbass," Mandy remarked, with a wavery smile. "But your welcome."</p><p>And with that she held Mickey, trying to do her best to promise him to protect him from all the evil in the world. But especially from their father. A plan was forming, but she would have to call Lip.  That would be later, though. For now, all she wanted to do was to keep Mickey safe.  Always.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>